King and Lionheart
by ajholmed
Summary: A series of headcannons turned drabbles.


Dean sat in the Impala, a beer in his trembling hand. The trembling was an effect of the grave amount of alcohol he's consumed in the past few hours. Hell, he's surprised he hasn't drank more, after what happened at the mental hospital. He had never felt so lost, so out of control. So weak.

Sam had gone back to the motel room they checked into a while ago, so Dean was alone. He bit his lip, holding back a drunken sob. Drinking probably wasn't a good idea in hindsight. He now felt extremely vulnerable. Vulnerable, and lonely. And honestly, the last thing wanted to feel right now was lonely, no matter what messy state he was in.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial a number he's grown to remember by memory. The phone rang for barely a few seconds before someone picked up on the other end.

"Dean."

Dean almost smiled at the sound of someone saying his name. He already felt less alone. "Hey, Cas."

The angel automatically took a protective tone. "Dean, it's late. As a human you typically should be sleeping at this hour. Is everything alright?"

"I... I don't..." Dean stuttered, the alcohol slowly taking control of his brain again. He felt himself getting emotional. "I feel..."

Castiel cut him off. "Where are you?"

"Sitting in the Impala, outside of a bar called Indigos. On, uhh, 138 street-" before Dean could hiccup the rest Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. "Cas, you made it!" Dean awkwardly tried to reach across to throw his arms around the angel, who just as awkwardly attempted to return the generous affection.

"You have had a rough few days." Castiel observed calmly. "You have now taken to alcohol."

Dean slumped back in his seat, not taking his eyes from Cas. "Yeah, you caught me. And it was." Cas looked at him quizzically. "A rough few days, I mean. I went insane. Literally. I went crazy. I was in a nuthouse and everything!" Dean laughed wildly. Castiel watched him with steady eyes.

"You went to an mental institution? Why?"

"A job." Dean's head lolled on his shoulders as he became bored with the conversation.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, a very humane habit he had picked up while on Earth. "Dean, why did you call me here if you weren't in trouble-"

"Because I'm scared, Cas." Dean choked out. He looked down at his hands, not wanting to look Castiel in the eyes as he spoke. "I feel like... I feel like even though the effects of the Wraith have worn off..." Dean paused and looked to Cas briefly before continuing, "I feel like I'm still insane, or that I'm going to go insane soon." His voice was breaking at this point, and Castiel's gaze had softened slightly. "I'm going to end up like Martin or worse. I swear Cas, this apocalypse is going to drive me crazy and I don't know what to do."

A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek. Castiel stiffened, not knowing how to react to Dean's sudden burst of emotion. Cas had never seen Dean show such an emotion in front of him before. "Dean..." Cas tentatively reached his hand out towards Dean before landing it on his shoulder. "You are one of the bravest souls I've known. And in my many years, I've come to know a lot of souls."

Dean wiped his nose then looked up to Cas, who's hand was still resting on his shoulder, unmoving. Cas continued. "If anyone can handle the apocalypse, it would be you, Dean." At this point Castiel features had completely softened. Dean had never seen the angel look so relaxed and affectionate.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean gulped. Castiel decided that it was the appropriate moment to remove his hand from Dean's shoulder. He gave his shoulder a light squeeze - he had seen Bobby do it to Sam and Dean previously and always thought it was a kind and loving gesture meant for comfort - then lowered his arm. Dean nodded then reached behind his seat. "Wanna a beer? I probably shouldn't drink anymore..."

Cas looked at the beer, then back to Dean's eyes. "Dean, do you still not want to be alone?"

"Honestly?" Dean's smile faded slightly. "No. I don't want to be alone."

"Well then yes, I would love to enjoy a beer with you." Cas accepted the drink from Dean.

Dean raised his own unfinished beer. "Cheers."


End file.
